She's My Kind Of Rain
by floveit
Summary: Heartbreaking Nathan and Haley oneshot. I won't give a summary because that'll ruin it, you'll just have to read it to know more


**A/N **So I could'nt sleep yesterday night so I wrote this at like 3 in the morning lol. I'm not going to give you all a summary you just have to read it to find out hehe. It's a one-shot btw and always remember Feedback? Love! Please do let me know what you think, I'd love to know well without further ado here it is, I seriously hope you like it :) Oh yeah i forgot to mention the title is from the song by Tim McGraw before some sues me or something lol

**She's My Kind Of Rain**

He lay there, his head buried deep in the pillows. His breathing the only sound in the almost bare room along with the soft whispers of the wind and the steady almost soothing sound of the rain hitting the window panes in a regular pattern.

Everytime it rained he would just lay there, with the shiny gold band in his fingersjust like he was doing now. Her perfect angel like features flashing before his very eyes. How ironic, the voice in his head whispered to him. She was his angel, she would always be his angel only now she was there. With the rest of the angels looking out for him from up above. He could see it all. Her beautiful beaming smile, her soulful brown eyes. The way they would always gaze into his cobalt blue ones lovingly. Almost like she could read his mind, understand his every thought, his every emotion. Her golden brown, almost blonde locks the way they framed her perfect feature. The final touch to her unbelievable beauty. That was the thing about her though, she was a real beauty both inside and out. He had never known anyone except for her who had so much compassion in them.

His mind suddenly flashed back to that fateful day five years ago. He was just fifteen years old at the time and so was she but still after all those years together their bond was unbreakable, they we're still going strong.

"_Haley." He ran after her, she ignored him though and kept on running as fast as she could._

Typical Haley, always stubborn. He chuckled to himself half-heartedly.

_Finally he reached her. Almost colliding with her back as she came to an abrupt halt. _

"_Haley." He whispered as he gently took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him._

_Both of their faces wet from the rain, their bodies drenched from head to toe and their hair soaked. Haley refused to look at him though. Nathan brought her chin up and finally their gazes met. Blue met brown. After minutes of silence, just staring at each other through the rain Haley spoke, "I'm sorry." She mumbled._

"_Haley no. I'm sorry I know I should'nt have just blurted it out like that. I mean we are only fifteen years old, your not ready for love and I'm probably not either. I'm just being an idiot"_

"_Nathan" Haley tried interrupting but he continued. "And I mean it's okay, if you don't feel like that yet. Like I said we're so young and…"_

_He did'nt get to finish off his sentence though as Haley brought up a finger to his now wet lips. "Nathan" she started and he nodded urging her to carry on. "It's not that I don't feel the same, it's just that I'm scared. Like you said we're only fifteen years old! How could we possibly be in love already? Is'nt it a little too soon?" Haley asked incredolously._

_Nathan shook his head, laughing a little. "No Haley, it's not. I mean really, how mold do you have to be for your love to be real?"_

_Haley just continued to stare at him, the love showing in her eyes. She was'nt even_

_paying attention to what he was saying now._

"_Shhh." She suddenly whispered._

"_What?" Nathan looked at her, the confusion etched on his face._

"_Do you know that I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain? I mean in all the movies it always seems so romantic." Haley gushed._

"_Really?" Nathan asked his trademark smirk forming on his lips._

"_Yeah." Haley grinned._

_Nathan dipped his head lower and Haley stood on her tiptoes._

"_Did I tell you how hot you look, standing here in the rain?" Nathan whispered into her ear._

_Haley let a giggle escape, bubbling through her throat. Nathan silenced her as his soft lips met her full ones. They both started off slow and gently, tiny kisses but as the rain fell harder the passion increased. Nathans tongue licked at her upper lip, silently begging for entrance. Haley obliged happily both their tongues colliding, massaging the others over and over, exploring each and every corner of the others mouth. _

_Finally they both pulled awaybreathless. "Nate." Haley caressed his cheek._

"_Yeah?" He asked his voice rough._

"_I love you." She smiled at him._

_Nathan felt the goofy grin appearing but he honestly did'nt care how stupid he looked right now. He was standing infront of the girl he loved and she just told him that she felt the same way. He was allowed to look like a dork._

"_I love you." He smiled at her, bringing both of their foreheads closer to meet._

Nathan smiled at the memory then stood up slipping the ring onto the finger on his left hand. He grabbed his jacket and just walked out of the front door. He knew where he was headed, he just had to see her.

He reached the cemetary, his entire body soaked. The rain dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose to his drenched sleeves. He kneeled infront of the headstone which had these words engraved in it…

Haley James Scott

Beloved,

Daughter

Wife

Sister & Best friend.

1987 – 2005

He felt the tears form in his eyes and let them flow freely. He sat there on the damp and muddy grass his shoulders shaking violently, the sobs racking his entire body as he thought of her. All of her, all of their years together. It had always been Nathan and Haley, since they we're twelve years old. That was when their beautiful disaster of a relationship had started. That was when they had become more than just friends. They had been a couple for eight years, eight years filled with both joy and sorrow. It had all been worth it though. Then at eighteen they had gotten married the happiest day of both of their lives. They knew they would be together forever. All of their loved ones knew this too but something had to happen. Nathan could still remember the day vividly, that horrific day when his one and only loves life had been taken away. When his life had been taken away too. He still remembered how she grabbed his hand as she lay there on the wet ground. The masses of people surrounding them, witnessing the heartbreaking scene taking place infront of them. Cars whizzed past them as she struggled to speak, struggled to hold on to her life but she still managed to utter those three oh-so-vital words 'I L.O.V.E Y.O.U' and with that she was gone. Her precious and so young life taken away by some careless driver.

Still after a year Nathans heart was breaking slowly and painfully. He wiped away a few tears as he pulled out a single tiny purple flower and lay it on her grave. Her favourite flower and his too. The same rare flower that had surrounded them on the day they had promised to love each other unconditionally. Infront of all their family and friends on the beach.

By now the rain had cleared up and the clouds had parted. Nathan knew that they both still believed in those vows. That Haley was up there in the heavens gazing down at him with her soulful brown eyes and her angelic smile. She was waiting for him and him for her. He knew that even if they would'nt be reunited again in this instance they would be together again one day. Their Nathan and Haley, soulmates their it and soon enough they would be one again.

Afterall _she was his kind of rain…_


End file.
